Brauner
Brauner is a vampire artist in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. He is the main villain of the game, befitting his past as an artist prior to vampirism. He is the one who creates the many portraits which the player must travel through to get to different areas. Background An elder vampire with a resemblance to Count Orlok, Brauner recreated Dracula's Castle using the souls of the dead from World War II in order to destroy humanity. Unlike most other vampires in the series, he has no loyalty to Dracula due to his repeated failures in the past. Brauner disdains humanity because his two real daughters were killed 30 years ago, during World War I, and he has deluded the vampiric Stella and Loretta (and possibly himself as well) into believing that they are his daughters. After the player defeats him in battle, Death comes in and finishes him off, saying his presence is what kept Dracula sealed. Game Specific Information Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Brauner is the second-to-last boss encountered in the game, save for optional bosses. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Brauner appears in the game as the boss of the fourth chapter. His attacks are same as those in Portrait of Ruin. Trivia *Although Brauner is a vampire who seeks humanity's destruction and uses the souls of those who died in World War II to revive Dracula's Castle, he does not seek to revive (nor does he intend to serve) the Castle's Dark Lord, Dracula, who Brauner keeps under seal, instead taking the Castle's power and army for himself. The reason Brauner does not revive Dracula is because of his constant failures to destroy humanity. Brauner is one of a handful of monsters/vampires who do not serve Dracula (like Frozen Half & Time Reaper) and is opposed to Dracula's status as Dark Lord (similar to Galamoth). *Ironically, Dracula is partially responsible for the deaths of Brauner's two daughters (which fueled Brauner's hatred for humanity), as Dracula's niece Elizabeth Bartley had the Crown Prince of Austria assassinated, leading Europe into the chaos of World War I (which took the lives of Brauner's two daughters) in order to revive her uncle, only for both to be defeated by John Morris and Eric Lecarde (the same man Brauner would later murder). Brauner, however, apparently held humanity responsible for the War (it is unknown if he was aware of Bartley's role in starting the war or not) that led to the deaths of his beloved daughters. *Despite being enemies, both Brauner and Eric Lecarde have lost loved ones due to the actions of Elizabeth Bartley. She turned Eric's lover Gwendolyn into a vampire who Eric was forced to destroy, and started the war which took the lives of Brauner's daughters (whose souls Brauner believed had been reincarnated into Eric's two daughters, Stella and Loretta). *Brauner is possibly based on Victor Brauner. His date of death is the same as Victor Brauner's and they are both artists. Enemy Data Soul Data Category:Portrait of Ruin Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Harmony of Despair Bosses Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Masters Category:Flying Enemies